New Orleans sweet heart
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: AU-no zombies Beth left home at 18 to discover who she really is and get away from her two annoyingly overprotective siblings. But what happens when tragedy brings her and her new friends home? AN I don't own anything and I get facts from friends since I'm still new to the fandom as well as the show


New Orleans Sweet Heart

Chapter one

**I'm pretty new to the walking dead so I get my facts from my friends and I apologize for any messed up facts and holes in some areas**

Beth's POV

It's been over two and a half years since I've been home. I just wanted to be on my own, to find the person who I wanted to be; not who my family wanted me to be.

I left King's County Georgia for New Orleans Louisiana where I found a cozy little apartment where the rent was cheap. To bring home some money I got a part time job whose owner, Dale, was a little bit lax about his employee's. Meaning as long as there were people to wait on people, man the bar and cash register as well as cook he was okay.

Dale found me on the side of the road, offered me a ride. I know it wasn't smart or safe to get into a car with a stranger but he had this look on his face that was saying 'hey I'm a good one'.

Dale owned a lot of small businesses' and a small apartment building, that's my cozy little apartment.  
On the car ride I explained what I wanted to prove and what I wanted to do. I think he had some hope for me so he set me up in this small apartment building, gave me a job at his country restaurant working part time while I worked on my musician dream.

I was a volunteer at the hospital and the first time I went there I met Carol Dixon when I was singing a lullaby to the kids. We became fast friends. She had three little girls from her previous marriage, Sophia, Mika, and Lizzie and she married Merle Dixon the previous spring. Her ex-husband was in jail for the rest of his natural life for almost beating his wife half to death. Merle had been the one who saved her.

Merle, at that time, was a drug addict, he was in love with Carol since the day he met her. But Carol said she'd rather be with someone who abuses her than themselves. So Merle go clean. He got clean for her and only her. Now, Five years later, they were married and Carol's daughters saw Merle as their dad and they were all very happy. Merle had a job as a contractor and made pretty good money, that along with Carol's own income they lived happily and loved to spoil their kids when they could.

I met Merle's brother when I went to Dale's garage to tell him that I had a gig that night and couldn't work my usual shift as well as to check on my car. It had broken down before Dale found me on the side of the road.

Anyways Daryl Dixon was in his office kicking back talking to Dale. Daryl was different from his brother I could tell immediately. While Merle was bald Daryl had somewhat long brown hair. He had this biker look about him that made him attractive. As well as that when I walked into the room he quit talking and became silent. Merle like to talk people's ears off until they had to scream at him to shut up.

From what Merle would tell of his brother was that he had taught himself how to hunt and that he liked to by himself most of the time. He didn't like to stand out much but didn't take shit from no one. And if somebody was talking bad about a friend or family member he would stand up and defend them, fight for them even if it came down to it.

When I first met Daryl, like I said it was in Dale's office…

*** Flashback ***

"Ah Beth! Come on it and grab a seat" Dale said cheerfully

I sat down next to, at the time, stranger, as Dale said "Beth this is Daryl he's the one who fixed up that dung heap you call a car"

I laughed, it was true I've had that car since I was sixteen and old enough to drive.

I turned to Daryl and said "Thanks for fixin' it up" I smiled at him and noticed how the tips of his ears turned red. It was slightly adorable.

"'Ain't no pro'lem, was worth workin' on" he had this Georgian accent that made me want to jump his bones.

I must've been silent too long because he then added "Ya' got 'n old mustang, them 'ain't around much no more" I laughed again and his ears were tipped red again. And I swear to god that the corners quirked up a little bit.

*** End of flashback ***

After that meeting Daryl and became friends of sorts. We didn't get along all that well until after we got drunk off moonshine and ended up having a huge fight.

Before that we wouldn't talk unless someone forced us, granted I was all for talking with him he just wouldn't talk back and glared at me. We got into a few fights too.

Like this one time we had a fight involving Toast, Jelly, and Peanut butter. Stupid I know but hey he at least talked to me.

Carol told me in private one time that she's never seen Daryl so worked up around someone before. Merle suggested we just do it which had both me and Daryl blushing and Merle ended up being slapped on the back of his head and a glare from Carol.

Finally Carol suggested that we both go out and get drunk, but since I was only nineteen at the time we really couldn't go to bar's so Merle gave us directions to a place where he and Daryl would go to sometimes.

Turned out to be an abandoned moonshine shack that still had a few jars left. Needless to say Daryl and I got drunk had and argument that let us get to know each other more and release both of our frustrations. We didn't drink all of the moonshine no instead we used the rest as fuel to light up the shack and burn it to the ground. It was out a ways and near water so reluctantly Daryl agreed to it.

And as we watched the shack burn to the ground Daryl spun me around so that I faced him and he kissed me.

Needless to say we ended up getting together that night.

I met Michonne Jones a year later. She was visiting her husband and brother both died in a tragic car crash.

She and I have been friends since that day, when I told her that there's no point in mourning what is lost, but loving what's been lived. She had chuckled and thanked me as I put flowers on their markers.

But now I'm starting to re-think those words. The reason for that is because I got news that my momma is on her death bed.

I sat there crying on my couch till Daryl got home and found me damn near catatonic. After I explained what happened he said, and I quote, "Pack Your shit 're g'ning to 's goodbye to 'ya momma"

So here I am in Dales RV getting ready to make the endless hour journey to my hometown with my boyfriend, Carol, Merle their kids, and Michonne. I'm scared what will happen when my siblings discover where the hell I've been


End file.
